


hail mary, forgive me arabic

by Alphaforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaforlou/pseuds/Alphaforlou
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	hail mary, forgive me arabic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hail Mary, Forgive Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307701) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



لوي قد عُرف كشاب شديد التدين, وْلد ابن لعائلة كاثوليكية, كما ربي في مجتمع مسيحي بجانب دراسته في مدرسة كاثوليكية ايضاً. لذا طوال حياته كاملة, قد قيل له أن يكون مداوماً على سكر الرب وحمده, بأن يعبده كما لو ان لا شيء يضاهي ذلك. ان يحبه كما لو أنه الاوحد الاحق بذلك فقط, وأن يطيعه ويخنع على الدوام بخضوعه لقوله ولا غير ذلك, وبحسب قول الرب : " لا يتاح للعبد ممارسة الجنس حتى ميعاد الزواج, لا خيانة لا طلاق لا شتم, ولا حتى القسم باسمه عبثا وكذبا. وما نحو ذلك

لوي قد كان خلال السنين المنصرمة يشعر بأنه قريب كفاية من ربه, إذ انه كان ليدعوه "الاب\ابي" بعض الأحيان, وقد برع في تحقيق كلمة اباه بشكل رائع حتى الان, سوى من اخفاقه عند شرط واحد؛ ألا يمارس الجنس حتى يعقد زيجته.

التقي بهاري في مقتبل عقده الثاني, في حين كان الشاب الاخر بسن الواحدة والعشرين, لمحة واحدة قد القاها عليه و ادرك بكونه ليس بشخص متدين على الاطلاق, نقيضه بالتمام, وصاب في قوله, فهاري فضل ان يصف ذاته كشخص واقعي لا ديني, وفي الواقع لم يشكل ذلك أي خطب بالرابطة التي جمعته بالأصغر, لم يكن هاري ليمانع, بل ويحترم معتقده وايمانه مادام لا يتجاوز الحد بأن يتصرف بهوس, او ليكون نيق في قوله "ألا يتصرف بجنون"

بالمثل قد كان لوي متصالح مع ذلك, هو يملك الحرية بأن يؤمن بما شاء ان يؤمن به, و هاري كان حاضراً في أي وقت لتهدئة عقله كلما أخذ منحنى شديد التصلب والعناد, اما عن ذكر الممارسة الجنسية. حسناً, أحترم هاري موقف لوي من ذلك, حتى بلغ الاثنان موعد ذكرى ارتباطهم السنوية الاولى, و تلمس لوي استعداده و اقتناعه بأنه يحقق رغبة الرب, أذ كان غارق, مغمور بحاجة ملحة لآن يستلقي مطلقاً العنان لخليله بأن يلونه كما يشاء, يهدئه, تماما بمثل ما فعل هو له ما سبق ذلك, شعر بأنه محتاج لخلق تواصل حميمي منذ الان وما قد يلحق, لذا فقد فعل

  
تلك اللية كانت الاولى لبضع ليال قلائل تبعت, هو كان مشبع بتلك الرغبة, الشبق الحارق الذي يدفعه مرة كل شهر او شهران, ولكن في كل مرة مضت كانت تكافؤ سابقتها بل تفوقها جودة, بطيئة, مفعمة بالعاطفة, تشعره بالحب, بطابع يكاد ان يكون عنيف لولا نقصته, شديدة الارضاء لحماسه. ليس بوسعه أن يتشكى

كان وقت الصوم الأربعيني قد حل لهذه السنة, بلغ الاثنين سوية تمام الثلاثة سنين حتى الان, لوي أتمم عامه الثاني وعشرون في حين اكمل الاخر الاربع وعشرين عام, خاضاُ تجربة مشتركه في الصوم لمرات عدة, نظراً لكونه الوقت المناسب للتضحية, التوبة, والتهليل. دائما ما يحاول لوي التركيز على الجوانب التي اظهر طمعه بها خلال الاشهر الماضية, ليضحي بها كقربان لربه تعبيراً عن اذعانه, تقديره وحبه للإله, الرب, الاب...  
بالتفكير بالأمر اكتشف حقيقة انه كان جشعاً للغاية بما يتعلق بأمر ما؛ الجنس, لقد مارس هاري الجنس له مرات عدة, وتلك بلا ادنى شك : خطيئة

  
خطيئة لم ولن يكتفي منها, لم يستطع مساعدة ذاته بالشعور في أي شيء عدى من كونه قذراً خجلاً محاط بالعار يوم يليه الاخر بعدما اقدموا على فعلتهم, هاري, هاري كان حاضراً في أي وقت ليريح كاهله المثقل, هامساً بعبارات تمتص بسحرها قلقه, ضد بشرته : " ان الله يحبك, حبيبي, هو يحبك حد إلا يوقف محبته شيء بحقر شان ممارستك الجنس وتلبية نداء حاجة بشرية"

لذلك أتخذ قراره: لطيلة فترة الصوم كاملة, هو لن يقدم على أي تصرف شأنه ان يكون جنسي بأي شكل كان, ما يشمل التقبيل ايضا, وهي مدة لا تقل عن اربعين يوماً" ستة اسابيع", كانت اقصى تضحية فينظره كان بالإمكان تقديمها, ولقد كان على يقين تام بأن ذلك سيرضي الرب ويسعده

على أي حال هاري لم يكن يشعر بالمثل

"ماذا؟" سأل, مذهولاً

"اضحيتي لفترة الصوم هي الجنس" أجابه, بأشد لطف ممكن

: في الحقيقة هو ابداً لم يكن ذو طابع صخب, ولم يحدث أن تكلم فوق الحاجة وثرثر بلا داعٍ لذلك, فكما يقول الإنجيل :" ان اللسان واحد من اعظم الاسلحة التي قد يملكها الانسان." ..  
"انا لن أمارس شيء قد يعد بأي شكل من الاشكال: جنسي. مادام الصوم قائماً.. ومن يعلم, ربما لما بعد ذلك

" لكن لمَ؟" هاري كان متعجب, و خائب الأمل ذات الان, ان كان صادقاً, حيث أنه كان غارق بحق اللعنة في حبه, كما هو ولعه الجحيمي لجسده, لذا فقد كان ذلك مؤلما بالنسبة له"

"لأني يا هاري قد بلغت حد اللامعقول بطمعي" صاح في وجهه عالياً, ساخطاً "اني قد مارست الجنس مرات عديدة, وأنها لخطيئة عظمى, ولن يتبدل ذلك حتى تركع على ركبتيك سألاً اياي للزواج"

" –زواج!.. واهو.. تمهل على نفسك"

  
"هذا بالضبط ما أعنيه" أنخفض صوته, ممتزج ببعض الحزن " أنت حتى لست متأكداً مما اذا كنت على استعداد لتقديم تنازلات او ان تسوي الامور, ان تقدم شيء: كالزواج, لمَ علي أن امنح نفسي بأكملها وكل شيء لرجل لا يخطط وليس براغب في رد الهدية؟"

تلك الكلمات كانت شديدة الحدة على إلا تجرح بجفائها كليهما. هاري لاضطراره الاستماع لمثل ذلك, لوي يعدما اضطر الاعتراف بمصداقيتها. ومع ذلك, حدق بخليله, سار نحوه ليقبل فاهه بطهر, قبلة طفيفة على عجل " انا مدرك كونك تبذل اقصى جهدك وأحسن ما قد تملك لأجلي, وأنا اعلم ايضاً انك تحبني. لكن أضحيتي للرب فوق كل شيء ولا شيء يطغى عليه, لا أستطيع, لا يجب ان استمر بعصيانه نظير هذا الحال." قبض على كفي الأخر مفترساً عينيه" اذا كنت تتوق لمعاشرتي, ليكون أقدامك على خطبتي في المقام الاول"

" لوي, انا اعي ذلك كما أني أحبك, ولكنك يا حبيبي ستفتقد ذلك" هاري لافتًا انتباهه معلماً اياه "أنه متأصل في أنظمتنا, انها حاجة بشرية: حاجة لتطلق وتحرر, الحاجة لذاك النوع من الحميمية, شيء من المتعة"

  
"انا أكيد وبلا ريب من انني لن أفتقد ذلك" قال لوي " لقد أعطى الله كلمته, وكلمته نهائية, لن أحظى بأي ممارسة جنسية لأنه من الغير مستحق لي فعل ذلك, ولست تملك أي وسيلة لتبديل رأيي في ذلك إطلاقاً" بقوله ذلك هو خطى مبتعداً, تاركاً عاقد العزم بإصرار هاري خلفه.

  
أوه, هو بالفعل سيبدل رأيه

++

  
الاسبوع الاول ابداً ما كان إلا الأصعب, في اعتقاد لوي, لا سيما مع قربان هائل على كاهله كـ: ممارسة الجنس لأن, حسناً.. هاري كان مصيب وبحق اللعنة في قوله, هو يشتاق هاري بصدق, يصبوا لأن يقبله الرجل بنعومة, يأخذ بفمه موطن للسانه, يفتتحه مرطباً اياه لاعقً, يغطي قبلاً متناثرة اعلى عنقه واسفله- فينة اخرى يقضم ممتصاً جلده بخشونة, ليهدئ علاماتها مسكناً اياه بلسانه, أيان يلهث لوي تواقاً له بمتعة مؤلمة, تجوب كفيه بعناية اسفل وما فوق جسده, كما لو أنه يحاول إدامة كل تفصيل منه للإبد... هو بجدية يحن لإيادي هاري عليه, تعبث بكافة حواسه. اذا كان شفافاً في قوله: قبضتي هاري على ذكورته, يداعب قضيبه بعجلة وقذارة. أصابعه الطويلة تجول بضيق و تسحق داخل لوي الممتلئ بها, يضرب بها بروستات عزيزه المزدحم بنحو فتاك, قضيبه المتضخم يلج أعماقه, يحسسه بكيف هو الشعور ان تكون مغموراً, مرتبطاً بانسجام

الكل بالكل, هو حباً للعنة نازع نفسه شوقاً لهاري

وهاري البغيض, كان يتصرف كفتحة مؤخرة حقيقية في هذه الوضع, بجدية: هو سيتجول في الارجاء عارياً - شيء اعتاد على فعله بعض الأحيان وليس كل يوم لعين يمر- يضغط بانتصابه ضد مؤخرة لوي متى ما يخلد الاثنان للنوم, و يستمني بصخب في الحمام كل ليلة, كان يقتاد لوي نحو الجنون بعنف يوهنه, الذي وبمصداقيه لم يرغب بفعل أي شيء, سوى ان يثب على هاري خانقاً اياه, ان يمتطيه حد ان يفقد وعيه  
وذلك بالتحديد السبب الرئيسي لإقدام لوي على تلك الاضحية. حقيقة أن مجامعة هاري هو الشيء الوحيد الذي يستحوذ دماغه بهذا الكم كان ما كان الذي يفعله حتى في أسخف الأمور: هو شيء لا يستطيع التعايش معه, لأنه يولد شعور ساحق بالذنب والبؤس, هو يشعر- لا, هو يعلم بأنه يخيب أمل أباه بأفكاره ورغباته الأثيمة, وهو بالتأكيد لا يرغب بذلك على الأطلاق. ومن شان ذلك ان ينتهي

بالطبع ، هاري لم يساعد. في الواقع ، لقد زاد الأمور سوءًا...

كان ذلك تماماً بعد ظهر الخميس, لوي قد كان مبتهجاً لم يكن قد أقحم في خلده, أي هجس او خيالة, أو حتى رغبة, جنسية طيلة اليوم, لقد أعتبر نفسه أخيراً قد انتصر على شهوته وشبقه. خلال اسبوع واحد فقط!!

قهقه سعيداً لتلك الحقيقة وأبتسم لنفسه, يحدق بفنجان الشاي الذي أعده قبل دقيقة واحدة, لنفسه. أذ كان حاميا بين كفيه, يبعثه شعوراً غامر بالدفء اعتاد تلقيه, كان يلبق لنجاحه الذي حققه, لوي نفخ عليه لمدة حتى يبرده قبل ان يدفع جانب الفنجان لفمه مستقبلاً الشراب الساخن بأجواف فمه بلذة, تنهد ليشغل التلفاز فقط عندما سمع صوت باب غرفة المعيشة يفتح, دلالة على أن هاري أمسى في البيت

ما أن ظهر أجعد الرأس الفاتن في الممر, أبتسم له لوي بإشراقه وحياه بنعومة " أهلاً هاز. كيف هو حال العمل؟"

أخذ كل من المشهد الذي ظهر عليه لوي و صوته صهر هاري وأذابته, شديد الغضاضة, فائق الحلاوة والجمال " جيدا جدا, لقد كنت قادراً على كسر رقمي القياسي في الخبز اليوم؛ ثلاثة وعشرون كعكة!"

"أنه أمر مذهل هاز! " هنأ لوي و استقام يشق طريقه مقبلاً نحو الشاب الأطول قامة ليقبل وجنته بلين. أن هاري بحنق وإحباط, طارده حتى توفق بالحصول على قبلة واحدة وحسب " لو, عزيزي, من فضلك! "

"لا, وعلى نحو قاطع لا يا هاري" علق لوي بشكل حاد, يقطع ذراعيه بعقدة أمام صدره " التقبيل قطا لم يكن الا وسيلة تجر لأمور أخرى, وانت مدرك لذلك"

" ماذا عن اذا كنت قادر على أن اضمن لك انه لن يحدث شيئاً"

  
الأن ذلك كان قد أودع لوي بقبضة التيه " كيف"

" ببساطة" غمغم هاري, فدنى إليه, ليتمسك يديه على الفور" لن أسوي شيئاً لم تطلبني اياه"

اذا أعدنا النظر في ذلك لزم لوي المعرفة: هو واللعنة كان ينبغي عليه أن يدرك كليا بأن ذاك كان فخاً, بأي حال, ضبط لوي على نحو جازم يتفرس شفاه هاري- شفتيه وردية اللون المكتنزة. ثغره الآثم- على أن يفكر بتعقل, بناء على ذلك, هو أومئ برعونة وهسهس " حسنً" عدة مرات قبل أن, هو بنفسه, يجيئ باللثمة يقبله, هو وبشكل فعلي قد طرح روحه على نحو هاري,

الذي لحسن الحظ ألتقطه في الوقت المناسب, وقبله برقة في بادئ الأمر, على نحو شبه متردد, كانت قبلة مغلقة الفاه, عفيفة, حلوة, بالرغم من أنها قد أوقدت النيران بين الأثنين على حد سواء, و أثناء تبديل الزوايا بين الفينتين أنزلق لسان لوي على نحو جزئي لتتحسس شفاه هاري, وهاري كان ملم بكيف هو لوي ليعلم بأن ذلك ناتج عن حادثة و خطوة غير مقصودة, لكن لم توجد إي فرصة بأن يمرر هاري فرصة كهذه عبثاً, وبالتالي أعطى الأذن للسانه بأن ينساب بباطن فم لوي المغلق بشكل رديء

لهث لوي بنعومة وكان على وشك التراجع، لكن بمجرد أن فرك لسان هاري خاصته, أضحى هالكاً, لم يعد بوسعه التفكير بعد الان، بل ركز فقط على شعور لسان هاري الرطب الندي وهو يلعق بعمق في فمه الحار, يتحسسه, يستكشف كل زاوية, ينزلق فوق أسنانه,,, كان كثيراً, عندما تشرب هاري لسانه ممتصاً اياه, على أية حال, كان ذلك ما قد أرسله لقعر الجحيم

"اه, ضاجعني" هدر لوي بحرارة, متلمساً بدمدمة شفتيه تلك فاه هاري و أوه.... من أين جاء ذلك؟ انفسحت عينيه بوسع حالما أدرك ما تفوه به-

ليفأفئ على عجالة جاهداّ لاستعادة ذلك, ولكنه قد كان متأخرا للغاية على فعل ذلك " لا, انتظر"

"بمثل ما تتوق إليه, لو"

صر لوي بحدة خفيضة فيما يئن جراء دفع هاري العتي له نحو الأريكة, أخذا نفسه على حين غرة في دهشة لمباغتته له. هاري انتهز فرصته مستغلاً فقدان لوي لتنفسه ليدفع لسانه بداخل فاهه  
سالباً اياه كل ما خلي من أنفاسه. لوي نازع لوهلة, يقبله بتردد في المقابل, حيث أنه لم يكن من المفترض أن يٌحدث هذا, هو بالتأكيد لا يجب عليه فعل ذلك, لكن قضيبه كان بالفعل يخفق بجنون ضد سرواله الجينز, وكفيه اهتزت في ترقب. أما عن هاري فقد كان متيقن مما يجب عليه قوله " لا تهم, لو, او تقلق؛ هو ليس غاضباً عليك"

في ظل ظروف عادية كان لوي ليؤنبه لأن؛ ما الذي تعرفه حتى عن الرب؟ لكنه لم يكن في حال يألف ذاته فيها , وتلك لم تكن ظروف اعتياديه, فلوي قد كان وبشدة, في منتهى التيه, الضياع, بشهوته و رغبته ليومئ ببساطة ذلك أنه ببساطة قد أحتاج سماع تلك الكلمات. وبذلك كبحه لنفسه بات شأن للماضي, هو قبل هاري في المقابل ببطش, محباً, هاوياً لكيف هي كفي هاري, تجول فوق حنيات جسده وتحفر جلدته المرتعشة. هاري الذي شرع في خلع سروال لو الرياضي عن جسده, تأوه بصخب لملاحظته أن عشيقه لا يرتدي أي لباس داخلي

تذمر هاري بحرارة خلف أذنه "اللعنة ، أنت ستغتالني" أذ سرعان ما تجرد من حزامه و سرواله الجينز, ارتجف لوي مترقباً ولم ينفك ان يتحرك بلا ثبات, يوجه بشكل متكرر وركيه للأسفل نحو الحشية, عندما لحظ هاري ذلك توقف للحظه و ببراءة علق نظره محدقاً بلوي,

اشتد انتصاب قضيبه تصلباً لمشهد قبضتي لو بالغة الصغر تنشب متشبثة بقماش الاريكة الغليظ و وركيه مستريحان بوضع لعين نحو الاسفل, بجنون ومجون يناشدان تحرير يطاله, لهو منظر أخاذ, أسر, أثيم, شرير, جديا؛ قطرات محرزة من العرق تساح حول جسده كافته, كان يتلألأ في رشحه, وفمه كان منفرج الشفتين في البداية كان للأنين و اللهاث, لكن بات الأن للصياح الخامد حالما أتى سائله الاول طوال الأريكة, بقذارة و إنهاك, هاري لم يرمق أسفل ذاته ليلحظ شروع يديه بالحركة من طوعا نفسها لتشحذ ذكورته, كان يخض نفسه بسلاسة على ذلك المشهد

رفع قبضته عن نفسه وأخذ مساحة أقرب للوي, الذي تقاطعت عيناه وكان بعيداً كفاية عن وعيه على أن يلحظ ذلك, هاري نكسه قالباً اياه يقبل اسفل رقبته هبوطا نحو صدره و معدته, يبقي فمه بلاعق يطهر به خليله, خليله الذي بات ينشج "هاري" بأنين منكسر في حين كان هاري يغمس لسانه في عميق سرته يكشط بأسنانه حول عظام ورك الأخر المغمور بلحظته, بعدما أودع بضع قبلات حب أمتصها للشاب قبالته, فم هاري جاب منزلقا لأسفل حتى دفع شفتيه بين فخذي الأصغر يطوق خصيتيه,

تعالت أنفاس لوي الثقيلة, بالطبع ستكون كذلك, فجسده النحيل لانبث عن الارتجاف كلما تلمسته كفي هاري, كلما قبله على ثغره المعسول, كلما علم على جلدة بشرته الذهبية بأسنانه, وكلما أعبر له عن حبه بشتى مايفعله.


End file.
